Feral Instincts
by LE McMurray
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Carson has a puzzle to solve while Rodney gets a house guest.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I apologise for the extremely bad science in this fic but I loved the idea.

There are several things in it that I haven't explained but I do intend doing a sequel to this at some point so please if you do review don't point out anything like that. I already know.

Enjoy

* * *

"Cadman?"

Laura stopped on her way to the briefing room and looked round surprised at who had just called her name. "Rodney?"

"The scientist coming with you," never one for pleasantries he got straight to the point, "Has never been off-world before. I want you to stick close to her."

Laura looked at him confused, "Why me?"

"Because I know you," Rodney snapped folding his arms across his chest a frown wrinkling his forehead, "Now, will you do this?"

She gave him a wide sweet smile, "No problem Rodney."

"Good," he stalked ahead of her muttering under his breath as she strolled in behind him.

As she entered the briefing room Laura nodded to Colonel Sheppard who was slouched in his usual seat twirling his pen around his fingers. He gave her a quick grin back before returning his concentration to the pen. Laura took her seat with her teammates Dawes and Ellison, both men giving her a grin before glancing over to where Rodney was sitting with the scientist chosen for this mission. The scientist was a young Japanese woman with long black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, delicate features and dark almond shaped eyes hidden under large glasses. They were in deep discussion with Rodney giving last minute instructions for the mission.

"Good morning," Elizabeth appeared interrupting everything. "Let's get started."

Laura sat listening to the details of the MALP survey of the planet they were heading to. There was an Ancient structure there that had Rodney and his gang bouncing about like puppies. Rodney was due with the rest of his team to go back to M14-5TT, the natives had a shield of their own which had been holding back a river for hundreds of years that Rodney had promised to fix in exchange for certain artefacts they had.

Radek Zelenka would have been the logical second choice, however two days before they'd been working on a device that had been booby-trapped. Rodney and Radek had ended up running through the corridors yelling at everyone to move before tossing it off a balcony into the ocean. The explosion tossed both men into the wall. Radek had ended up with a concussion and sprained wrist while Rodney had escaped with a cut forehead and some ringing in his ears for a few hours.

Rodney had decided that the only scientist qualified for the job was Miko Kusanagi who he didn't want to send out of the city and into any danger but the moment he mentioned to her he was thinking of it she'd insisted he let her go.

"Lieutenant Cadman," Elizabeth turned to her, "Since Dr Kusanagi has never been off-world before please make sure you stick closely with her."

Laura smiled slightly at the repeat of Rodney's request nodding, "Of course."

"Captain Dawes," she continued to Laura's team leader, "This is a scientific mission but only a survey. No extensions."

Dawes nodded, "Of course Ma'am," he answered in his deep bass voice, "We'll be home on schedule."

x

Laura checked her P90 as she waited for the Gate to dial. Not far from her were Rodney and Miko talking again, Rodney obviously making sure she was clear on everything.

"He can only tell her the same thing so many times," Laura murmured to herself.

"Rodney's lost a lot of people on this type of mission," Sheppard appeared behind her, "It's supposedly simple and safe but turns out to be anything but."

Laura nodded, "Then Dr Kusanagi and I will be great friends by the end of this, or she'll be so sick of me she'll never want to go off-world ever again."

The Colonel laughed, "Go chase him away would you. You guys can go then so can we."

Laura headed over to Rodney tapping him on the shoulder, "The Colonel's getting restless."

"It's good for him," Rodney replied before turning back to the other woman, "Okay Miko, stick with Cadman, be careful and bring Radek back something to play with. I think he's getting bored." With that he headed over to join his own team.

As the Gate opened Laura touched the other woman's arm, "Ready."

Miko nodded enthusiastically and they headed through the shimmering circle.

x

Laura shivered as she looked around the grey landscape that touched a grey horizon.

"Not the place for a holiday home," Ellison noted from behind her.

"I don't know," Laura replied with a smile, "It'd be peaceful."

Ellison rolled his eyes at her before moving towards the structure just on the horizon. Laura liked Ellison. The man was the size of a bear, a great shot and knew more movie trivia than any normal person should. They'd got on from the moment they'd met and with Dawes had become an efficient team.

"So Doc," Laura turned to Miko, "Rodney's been going on about this place for days. What's the deal?"

"We believe it may have many devices the Ancients were working on to defeat the Wraith," Miko explained her eyes lighting up as she spoke, "Dr McKay was hoping to get to explore it."

"I'm surprised Rodney let someone else do this," Laura laughed, "He's not one to share."

Miko turned to her eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed, "Dr McKay is a good man. He just needs to be understood."

"He needs a good therapist who's getting danger pay," Laura snorted wincing as the woman glared at her and walked away.

Laura stared after the scientist confused before she grimaced to herself realising the reason for the woman's anger. Oh my God, Laura thought in astonishment, she has a crush on McKay.

"Doc," Laura jogged forward to catch up with the other woman, "Look, Rodney and I don't get along too well. After being stuck in his head we have a few problems when it comes to…being in the same galaxy."

Miko looked at her, "Of course Lieutenant."

"And its Laura," she told the scientist, "We're going to be on this planet for a few days."

"Of course Laura," Miko nodded but as they reached the building her expression changed to one of wonder and Laura knew that was probably the last thing Miko would say to her for the next few days.

* * *

"Yes Rodney," John rolled his eyes his voice filled with long-suffering annoyance as they entered Atlantis, "You are amazing. No one else could have fixed the shield."

Rodney grinned triumphantly but he stopped his reply as he saw Elizabeth standing looking grim, "What's wrong?"

"Captain Dawes team is over seven hours late," Elizabeth told them.

Rodney felt fear grip him; he'd sent Miko on that mission.

"When was their last report?" John demanded.

"They checked in on time," Elizabeth replied, "That was about twelve hours ago. Everything seemed fine. Dr Kusanagi had found several things she was quite excited about."

Rodney turned to John who nodded before the scientist could even ask, "Alright we're going in after them, and Elizabeth I want to know everything we have on the planet."

"Briefing room, ten minutes," Elizabeth ordered them.

x

Rodney swallowed worriedly as he stepped through the Gate. The wind howled in his ears as it simultaneously tossed dirt into his face.

"Which way?" Ronon growled from behind him.

"The structure is over there," Rodney replied having to yell over the wind, "It's the only place they were to go."

John frowned, "Alright we check the structure then decide what to do after if they're not there."

Teyla started forward with Ronon at her side, John waited till Rodney was with him before starting to walk at the scientist's side.

"Kusanagi is going to be fine," John told him, "Cadman is playing protector."

"Like she's got a great track record," Rodney muttered chewing his lip nervously.

John didn't say anything; he knew Rodney was worried about both women. Miko was a member of his team, had been since Antarctica and despite his differences with Cadman the experience of having her in his head had left him with a connection if not tolerance to her.

The wind continued to batter at them as they moved closer to the looming building before them. Its walls thick with dirt as its once white brick crumbled to the ground.

"Sheppard," Ronon yelled motioning them forward, "We've found Ellison and Dawes."

John and Rodney ran towards where he was stopping to find Teyla checking the pulses of the two men.

"They are alive," she reported, "I believe they have just been knocked unconscious."

"We need to get them back to the infirmary," John ordered hitting his radio, "Atlantis…"

Rodney ignored him as he looked around looking for some hint that Miko and Laura were safe but other than the two men there was nobody around.

x

The Jumper arrived landing shakily; John winced with every jerk as though someone was poking him in the stomach with a knife. Carson exited the small ship and John's horror at his flying was forgotten as Carson took control of the situation.

Rodney stood at the edge watching as he continually scanned the area looking for any clue as to the whereabouts of the missing two. He noticed Carson come towards him and grimaced not wanting to talk to the doctor concerning the missing Lieutenant unfortunately Carson had other ideas.

"I don't know Carson," Rodney said the instant the doctor got to him; "I don't know where they could be. I'm going to try and use the Jumper to find them."

"Good," Carson murmured, he was still very fond of Laura even though they hadn't worked out as a couple.

"Alright Rodney," John arrived, "Let's go. Ronon and Teyla will keep searching on the ground. Carson we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Hughes is bringing another Jumper," Carson told them, "Take as long as you need."

John and Rodney headed into the Jumper.

x

"Anything?" John asked after ten minutes.

"I think so," Rodney frowned; his readings were all over the place, "Hold on. Land now."

"Rodney?" John turned to him, "We're nowhere near the structure."

"Do it," Rodney snapped grabbing the life signs detector and tapping a few instructions into the computer, "Get your gun."

John landed the Jumper and followed his friend out of the ship Rodney took the lead despite John trying to hold him back. Rodney moved towards what looked like a wall before to John's surprise stepping right through it and into a lab.

"Oh God," John gasped as he stared finding their two missing women restrained and unconscious.

"Call Carson," Rodney told him as he moved closer to the beds frowning at how the women were only covered with a thin sheet. Standing in front of the nearest bed he very slowly reached out and touched Miko's shoulder to wake her. Rodney jumped back as she screamed starting to struggle against the restraints.

"Miko," he tried to calm her nervously, "Miko calm down, you're safe."

He moved away to get John as she continued to growl tugging at the restraints fighting to get to him. Not sure why Rodney moved round to the other bed, keeping out of Miko's way, to check on Laura.

"Cadman?" he murmured nervously his hand outstretched but not touching her, "Cadman wake up?" she stayed unconscious. Finally Rodney dropped his hand onto her bare shoulder jumping back as her eyes opened.

"Rodney?" she breathed her brown eyes wide as she looked around before glancing down at herself covered in nothing but a thin sheet, "What the hell is going on? Where are we? Is Miko okay?"

Before he could answer Carson arrived with a medical team. Rodney awkwardly patted Laura's shoulder before running over to inform the doctor of what little he knew.

* * *

"What do we know?" Elizabeth demanded stepping into the infirmary.

"Ellison and Dawes were given a sedative; both are fine and have been sent to their rooms to rest, Nurse Brant will be checking up on them over the course of the day and night. They'll be allowed back on duty in a day or so," Carson sighed and turned to the more prevalent problem, "Dr Kusanagi is still unconscious," Carson reported to Elizabeth, Rodney and John stood with them ready to add their input, "However Lieutenant Cadman is lucid but she doesn't remember anything about their abduction."

Elizabeth turned to Rodney, "How exactly did they both react when they woke up?"

"Miko went crazy," Rodney frowned as he thought back to it, "But Cadman was fine, just a little terrified."

It had been bothering him all the way back to Atlantis, Miko had to be sedated so they could get her into the Jumper while Rodney had been left to help Cadman. She was shaking when she got off the bed and Rodney automatically shrugged off his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders adding to the sheet she was using to cover herself.

She'd leaned heavily on Rodney who kept hold of her even in the Jumper as she rested against him shivering.

"Do you have any idea yet about what happened to them?" Elizabeth returned her attention to Carson.

"No," the doctor replied grimly, "The test results will be ready in a few hours. I suggest everyone go and get cleaned up then eat before we can reconvene."

"Good idea," Elizabeth nodded looking straight at John and Rodney, "You heard the man, out now."

With a tired sigh the John and Rodney staggered out heading towards the mess. As they wandered away a sudden clatter made them turn back.

"Oh crap," John sighed, "What now?"

Together they jogged back stopping in astonishment as Cadman flung one of the guards against the wall her long hair flying as she spun.

"Cadman," John snapped moving to help only to go flying across the bed and slamming into the wall.

Laura grabbed the next guard to come at her and jumped over him with an agility they all gaped at. Rodney realised he was the only one left standing who could possibly stop her. As she turned to him he saw the animalistic rage that filled her hazel eyes and Rodney winced knowing she'd probably take only a second to kick his ass.

"Cadman," he held up his hands taking a step back, "You need to calm down. Just…just take a deep breath and calm down."

"Rodney?" Laura whispered, her eyes focussing suddenly.

Gaping at the change he automatically caught her as she staggered forward into him.

"Cadman?" he murmured softly holding onto her as she sagged against this chest looking confused.

"What did I do?" Laura gasped looking around the room at the casualties she'd inflicted, "Oh God Rodney what's happening to me?"

x

"From the bloodwork," Carson told them as they crammed into his office, Laura sitting with Rodney as a precaution since she'd calmed when he'd spoken to her, "There are several foreign substances in their blood that I can't identify as well as…"

"As well as what Carson?" Laura snapped, Rodney caught her arm making sure she stayed in her seat.

"Your DNA has been altered," he replied watching as her nails dug into the arm of the chair, "And just now I don't know enough about it to tell you anything."

"What about her little…display?" John asked, he had an ice pack pressed against his black eye.

Carson shrugged, "As I said Colonel I don't have enough information yet. We're going through the database trying to find something Laura; you have to give me some time."

"Why is she lucid and Miko isn't?" Rodney spoke up, "If everything in their work-up is the same then why is Cadman acting like herself?"

"You mean other than kicking the ass of six of my best guys?" John laughed wincing as pain shot through his eye, "And why didn't she smack Rodney off the floor?"

"I don't know," Carson sighed again, "And I don't know why she returned to normal when he was there either but I think for now it'll be best if Rodney sticks around."

"I agree," Elizabeth said stopping Rodney from saying anything, "Anything you need for work can be brought down to the infirmary Rodney, you're staying here."

* * *

Laura was bored.

She'd been stuck in the infirmary for two days now, two days where Carson had taken blood, her blood pressure and done every test he could think of to find out what had happened to her. And so far he had nothing. He didn't know what had been done to them.

Laura glanced across to the bed where Miko was still sedated and restrained to the bed before she turned away feeling tears prick her eyes. Laura covered her eyes with her hand not wanting to cry because she didn't do that.

"Cadman?"

She winced at the concerned voice coming from the makeshift lab set up beside her, looking over to Rodney she sighed.

"I'm fine," she replied a little confused that he was being so nice to her, "Go back to whatever you were doing Rodney."

He looked back down at his laptop before stopping and looking back up at her, "Are you sure?"

Laura let out a sigh of annoyance, "Rodney, I need some peace. I need to be alone."

"If I was allowed to leave then I would," he replied sharply.

Laura winced, "I know," she lay back against the pillows stretching.

She felt the need to do something, to run for miles or go to the gym and pound on the punch-bag for hours. Turning to her side she lay, watching Rodney work and wondering what about him had stopped her when she'd lost control.

"Alright," she bounced up, "I need out of here."

"Cadman?" Rodney frowned at her, "Carson said…"

"I don't care," Laura snapped, "I am getting out of here before I go insane and you're going to help me."

Rodney sighed tiredly, "Come on Cadman, you know Carson will go insane not to mention Elizabeth will kill me."

Laura moved to him, her blue scrubs hanging loosely off her slim body. She stood in front of him folding her arms across her chest giving him a small smile.

"Rodney," she spoke sweetly, "Do you want me to persuade you or will we do this the easy way?"

He frowned at her, "Look Cadman…"

"Rodney," she pouted stepping into him sliding one hand along his arm and the other around his waist pressing her fingers into his spine pushing all his buttons with ease as she rested her head against his shoulder giving a small sigh, "Come on."

"Fine," Rodney snapped jumping away from her, "Let's go."

Laura smiled triumphantly stealing his jacket before slipping on the canvas shoes sitting there and grabbing his hand, "Good boy."

x

"Thank God," Laura sighed closing her eyes and dropping her head back enjoying the feel of the breeze on her skin.

"You've had your time out," Rodney snapped from his corner on the balcony, "Can we get back before Carson finds out we're gone?"

Laura laughed, "Afraid?"

"I just prefer not to be on the receiving end of one his lectures about how we should follow doctor's orders," Rodney replied blandly, "I really don't want to go into a coma."

Laura laughed again stretching before an idea struck her, grasping the rail she pulled herself up and into a handstand on it as Rodney gave a cry of shock. After a few seconds she pushed herself back onto the balcony turning to the horrified Rodney with a grin.

"What the hell?" he cried.

"That was amazing," Laura gasped pushing her hands through her hair.

"No," Rodney snapped, "That was absolutely insane."

Laura gave him a playful push, "I feel incredible Rodney. I feel like I could do anything."

Rodney rested his hand on her shoulder trying to steer her back inside, "We should…"

Laura turned away from his touch slamming her hand into his chest pushing him against the wall, "I want to run. I want to go to the mainland Rodney and I want to run."

"Look Ca…Laura," Rodney spoke softly, "We need to go back to the infirmary. Because you're not acting like yourself," her eyes narrowed and he stepped back slightly into his usual personality. "Besides I have a meeting scheduled with the engineering staff soon."

"Two more minutes," Laura told him returning to the railing, "Just two more minutes."

x

"Carson," Teyla called from the doorway to his office wincing as he jumped, "I apologise but Ronon and I have been discussing the situation concerning Lieutenant Cadman and Dr Kusanagi. We believe we know what species the DNA is from."

Carson looked at her interested, "And?"

"There are legends told among both our people of a race of warriors," Teyla took a seat across from him, "These warriors possessed great skill and agility. However they were wiped out many centuries ago though no one knows how."

"What makes you think that it's this race we're dealing with?" Carson asked.

Teyla licked her lips, "When Lieutenant Cadman lost control and started…"

"Beating the hell out of everyone," Carson finished when she hesitated.

Teyla smiled slightly before nodding, "She stopped when Rodney became close to her."

Carson rubbed his hand across his face, "I'm sorry love I'm not following you."

"The Felin'ee were a cross between us and the creatures you call cats," Teyla explained, "Strong, graceful and deadly. The warriors of the race were always female, not all females were warriors though," she clarified before continuing, "Each warrior was connected to a mate who could control them by a telepathic connection."

Carson shook his head, "Rodney and Laura don't have…"

"They shared his body for a time," Teyla reminded him, "It is more than likely that this left some kind of imprint for connection to take place when the changes started."

Carson frowned thoughtfully, "Why hasn't Dr Kusanagi become lucid?"

"Because she has not had the same experience that Lieutenant Cadman has," Teyla reminded him, "This is however just a theory."

Carson nodded thoughtfully, "Thank you Teyla. That at least gives me a start for my search in the database."

He stood up to walk her out so he could stretch his legs; he glanced over to the bed where Laura should have occupied expecting to see her and Rodney fighting as normal, stopping when he found the area empty.

"Where are they?" he yelled to the infirmary turning to find whichever nurse was meant to be on duty. With an annoyed sigh he hit his radio, "Rodney, where the hell are you two?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Rodney protested as John and Ronon deposited the cot into his room.

"Carson has agreed that Cadman can get out of the infirmary for now," John reminded him, "But since the only way she isn't going to lose it is by being around you, which by the way I think is really ironic, you two are becoming roomies for a while."

Rodney grimaced as his friend continued to grin at him, "Get out."

"Come on Rodney," John patted his shoulder, "You two have lived together once before."

"Out," Rodney snapped again.

Ronon and John both grinned before leaving him standing in the middle of his room staring at the extra bed. This was going to be lots of fun, he thought annoyed.

"Rodney," the voice of his irritation sounded from behind him, "Do you actually spend any time in here at all or is it just for show?"

Rodney turned to find Laura leaning against the doorframe now out of scrubs she was wearing leggings and a t-shirt her long hair hanging around her face.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped annoyed that she was so relaxed about their forced co-habitation for the second time.

She laughed, "I have never seen a place so spotless in my life that has ever had anyone living in it."

Rodney glared at her, "There's your bed, use it and give me peace to get some work done."

Laura moaned, "Come on Rodney; let's go outside for some fresh air."

"Look," Rodney grimaced as he sat on his bed with his laptop, "I have actual work to do."

"Spoilsport," Laura muttered moving to the cot and starting to fix the sheets, once she'd finished she laid down, "Night Rodney."

x

"Teyla was right," Carson reported as they sat in the briefing room, "The DNA was from the Felin'ee. I haven't had a chance to go into any great detail on the race yet. That's the least of my concerns however.

"What are the effects of what's happened to them?" Elizabeth asked her eyes intent.

"There are a few problems with that," Carson sighed, "We have to keep Miko sedated so I can't study the effects on her, however since Laura is lucid whenever Rodney is around," he grinned slightly at that, "I have been able to study her. She's more agile than before and much stronger. There may be much more changes to come however, and I can't predict how she'll react to them."

"Hold on," John held up his hand, "What about what was done to them? Are you any closer to figuring out how to reverse the genetic changes?"

"No," Carson replied, "Because from what I can tell, unlike what happened to you with the Iratus bug they've not actually had their DNA changed."

"Then what?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's like a patch," Carson told them; "I don't know how they did it or how to reverse it yet. I need time."

"Then you have it," Elizabeth said. "With Lieutenant Cadman staying with Rodney just now I think you have time."

"Do you think so?" Ronon smirked, "Because they might kill one another before you can cure her."

Elizabeth allowed a smile to touch her lips; "It's possible but let's assume they survive one another for now."

* * *

Rodney sighed trying to fall asleep but very aware of the soft breathing coming from across the room. He was used to the only sound in the room being the thrum of Atlantis and this invader was not doing anything to help him sleep. He wondered why she responded to him back in the infirmary, she didn't even like him.

Cadman moaned, the cot beneath her squeaking as she tossed restlessly. Rodney sat up and glanced over at her frowning at the way she was gripping the sheets as though she was in pain. Sighing in annoyance he threw his covers off and moved over to check on her jumping as she started to scream.

Rodney grabbed her arms holding her as she cried out in pain and hit his radio, "Carson, I need some help here."

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Carson replied sharply as a high-pitched scream came across the radio, "Is this an emergency?"

"Well Cadman is screaming like she's being stabbed," Rodney snapped back, "What do you think?"

There was nothing but screams over the radio mixing with Cadman's screams in the room before Carson came back to him.

"You need to turn her onto her stomach Rodney," Carson ordered, "Make sure there are no sheets covering her."

Rodney did as he was told horrified to see a bulge pulsating against the back of her pyjama pants.

"Oh my God," he gaped in horror.

"I'm guessing the same thing is happening to Laura as Miko," Carson replied, "You're going to have to remove the obstruction of her pants. Take a pair of scissors or knife and just slice through the material so it's not obstructing…"

"Whatever the hell that is," Rodney finished for him.

"Rodney," the young woman cried out searching for some help.

"Carson, get here as soon as you can," Rodney snapped over the radio before switching it off, he moved so that the frightened woman could see him.

"Rodney, what's happening to me?" she cried her brown eyes filled with terror.

"Cad…Laura," Rodney took her hand, "Just stay calm, Carson will be here soon. I promise."

She nodded before crying out again, Rodney ran around his room trying to find a sharp implement to cut at the material finally he just had to rip it wincing at the swelling she now had at the base of her spine. The skin covering it was translucent and he could make out something that resembled coiled rope below it.

"Rodney," she gasped again bringing his attention back to her.

He moved again so she could see him, "It's going to be okay," he muttered trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"Stay," she breathed her arm snaking around his neck and pulling herself so her head was resting against his shoulder, "Please stay."

Rodney rested his hand on her head ignoring how uncomfortable the position he was sitting in was, "Don't worry Laura. I won't leave."

x

"You have to calm down," Carson said as Laura paced his office.

She turned on him anger smouldering in her eyes, "I have a tail Carson," Laura snapped as her newest appendage swung ferociously, "A tail!"

"I have noticed," Carson replied calmly, quite hypnotised by the red-gold tail the young woman sported that she couldn't control yet, "We're working on how to fix this Laura, you just have to be patient."

"I don't want to be patient," she yelled batting away her tail as it swung at her, "I am turning into something where I can't control myself unless Rodney of all damn people is within two feet of me," she dropped into a seat and her head fell into her hands, "I want to be me again Carson."

"I know love," he sympathised, "And I'm working on it but it's going to take time. I don't want to do anything to make things worse."

"What the hell could be worse than this?" Laura demanded.

Carson turned and pointed to where Miko was laying drugged and restrained to the bed her own jet black tail laying limply off the bed, "That."

Staring at the other woman Laura winced and dropped her head onto the desk. She looked back up at Carson who was sitting watching her.

"I'm being a selfish bitch, aren't I?" she asked.

Carson smiled slightly, "You're a little stressed Laura. It's expected considering what you're going through just now."

"I need to get out of here," Laura told him, "I feel I'm in a cage Carson, I need to run and I need fresh air."

He frowned, "Laura I can't agree with you leaving the city."

"Rodney will be with me on the mainland," she reminded him, "I'll stay close to him but you have to let me out of here. Please Carson, please."

x

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Elizabeth told Carson, "We still have no idea what other effects this DNA patch is going to have on Lieutenant Cadman."

"I know," Carson said, "However from what Teyla and Ronon have told me she needs to be in open spaces."

"He's right," Rodney said glancing out of the office to where Laura was sitting at the control console playing solitaire on his laptop, "She's bored and driving me insane."

"That's still not the best reason in the world," Elizabeth frowned.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "How about this, she needs to be out in the wild. I'll be there and make sure she stays herself but please Elizabeth let me take her to the mainland before I have to get Carson to sedate her."

A small snort from John made the other three turn to him.

"This isn't funny," Rodney turned on the other man.

"You have to see it from my side," John grinned before turning to Elizabeth, "I agree with them. From all we've seen Rodney has for want of a better word 'control' of her. Cadman needs this because she is pretty much crawling the walls just now. Having to follow Rodney around as well as not being allowed to do her own work is driving her nuts."

Elizabeth sighed before nodding, "Alright. You have one day Rodney and I want to be contacted every three hours."

Rodney jumped up and headed out to tell his companion for the moment that she was getting out for a while.

* * *

Carson stared at his computer screen wishing he could just pick it up and toss it against a wall. He was getting absolutely nowhere with this.

"Here," a mug was set beside him and he looked up to see Teyla standing a mug of tea in her own hands.

"Thank you," Carson took a long drink of the freshly brewed coffee she'd brought him, "I needed that."

"You look as though you did," Teyla smiled at him, "I take it you're not having any luck with a cure."

Carson sighed again, "I have not only hit the wall Teyla, I am stuck in the concrete."

"Tell me," Teyla sat down.

He took another quick drink, "From what I can tell they have had this other DNA grafted onto their own which is changing them. From the ferociousness of Miko towards others, Laura's telepathic connection to Rodney and their newly acquired tails," he stopped for a second, "I can't find a way to reverse it Teyla and from what I can tell their symptoms are going to become more and more acute."

"Lieutenant Cadman does seem stronger because of this," Teyla reminded him.

"But she can't get more than ten feet away from Rodney without attacking people," Carson shot back, "I'm getting absolutely nowhere Teyla."

"Then perhaps you need a fresh way to look at the problem," she replied, she took a sip of her tea her face set in a thoughtful expression, "What about the laboratory they were found in?"

"What about it?" Carson sighed.

Teyla smiled amused, "Surely there may be some kind of records or even a piece of paper lying around that could give you some sort of idea on how to reverse this."

Carson looked up at her and grinned, "Of course. Thank you Teyla."

"You just needed someone else to help you see what you already knew," she smiled at him.

x

"You want to what?"

Carson stood in Elizabeth's office determined to do this, "I need to see the lab again. I've done all I can with what I have just now Elizabeth. I need to see if I can find anything, anything to help both women."

"Carson, we don't know what happened to the people who did this to Lieutenant Cadman and Dr Kusanagi," Elizabeth reminded him, "They could still be there waiting for the next group of people to stumble into their lair."

"Which is why I don't take any female marines on this trip," Carson told her.

Elizabeth took in a few breaths as she thought over his request finally nodding, "Alright, take Ronon with you. He'll act as your bodyguard which means I want you to stick with him at all time Carson."

"I'm a big boy Elizabeth," he reminded her.

She gave him a smile, "Of course you are Carson but Ronon is still sticking with you at all times."

He nodded and left to gather his equipment.

x

John stood outside the Jumper with Ronon watching as Carson's team loaded up the ship with the equipment he'd need on his trip.

"This is far too much to be taking with us," Ronon frowned, "We can not make a quick escape with all this to carry."

"Which is why you're taking the Jumper," John reminded him, "Carson needs this stuff."

Ronon frowned again, "Of course."

"Just keep a close eye on Carson," John told him, "The last thing we need is to lose our expert on this."

Ronon laughed, "Don't worry about him. We just have to hope Lieutenant Cadman doesn't kill McKay before we can fix this."

John grinned back turning to where the doctor was standing waiting, "Carson, you ready?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I just hope I can find something to help."

"Keep in contact Carson," John reminded him, "And I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Laura ran.

Rodney stood watching the woman as she sprinted across the field they'd landed in, delight covering her face. He still found the tail bizarre as hell not to mention her sudden athletic abilities that no human should have. The fact that he had to be within certain proximity of her to keep her sane was the weirdest thing of all.

After the incident with her mind stuck in his body and then the Goa'uld plot to blow up the city he'd tried to avoid her completely. Laura Cadman just creeped him out, the woman would always give him a smile that simply screamed 'I know you'.

Considering he was stuck here for the next few hours Rodney had brought his laptop but he couldn't be bothered dragging it out and it was a beautiful day so he placed a blanket from the Jumper onto the grass just under a tree and lay back to relax for a while and enjoy the sunshine.

Rodney sighed as the sun warmed his face; half asleep he felt a soft brush of fur against his leg before he heard a purr in his ear. Automatically he reached up to stroke his cat confused as he touched smooth skin and not fur. Opening his eyes he jumped away finding Laura lying at his side.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped at her.

Laura stretched, "Relaxing Rodney," her tail batted his leg, "The sun feels good."

"I thought you were running?" Rodney demanded.

She snuggled into his shoulder, "I was but you looked so comfortable I thought I'd join you."

"Cadman," Rodney said moving slightly away from her, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," she snapped sitting up, "I can smell you and you smell so good Rodney. I don't know what the hell is happening to me but I can't control it Rodney," her breathing had deepened and her cheeks were flushed, "I…I…I have never ever been attracted to you, I don't feel anything for you but right now…" she suddenly kissed him climbing onto him.

Rodney was dumbstruck for several moments before he pushed her off him, "Cadman, stop it."

She laid back breathing deeply, "I need this Rodney."

Rodney sat up, "And when you're yourself again you'll hate me forever if we do anything."

"I know," Laura cried her hands pulling at her hair, "I feel like I'm burning up from the inside Rodney. I can't do this for much longer."

"Okay, we're heading back to Atlantis now," Rodney told her standing up frowning as she caught his hand.

"No," she pleaded, "I need to be outdoors, please Rodney."

He sighed, "Fine, just stick on the other side of the field for now."

Laura nodded and jumped up starting to run again.

x

The ride back to Atlantis was uncomfortable as Laura stayed in the back portion of the ship trying to ignore the desire building up within her. She did like Rodney but not in that way except right now she wanted him. It had been something she hadn't noticed until a few hours before, her sense of smell had developed to the point where she could distinguish people and for some reason Rodney's scent aroused her.

The moment they got back they'd go see Carson so she could find out what the hell was going on with her. She licked her lips feeling something scrape against her tongue. Laura gently touched her incisor wincing at how sharp it was.

"Rodney," she called moving to him, "Look at this."

He stared at the incisors his eyes wide, "We've got to get this fixed. You're changing too fast."

Laura rubbed her hand across her eyes and jumped up, "I have to get away from you," she told him moving away to the back portion of the Jumper.

"We'll be back in Atlantis in a few minutes," he told her, "We'll get this sorted because this could become really bad."

"Oh yeah because up till now it's been a party," Laura muttered lying back trying to block out the intense feelings building within her, "Hurry up Rodney," she whispered.

x

"Where's Carson?" Rodney demanded as Dr Elkin greeted them.

"He's checking out the laboratory where this happened," Elkin explained pushing her glasses up her nose, "Hoping to find something to help."

"Well we need help now," Rodney told her, "She's going insane."

Elkin looked at him confused, "Describe insane."

Rodney rubbed his eyes trying to find the way to explain properly when he didn't even understand what was happening to her.

"Dr McKay," Elkin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You need to relax."

Before Rodney could reply he heard a growl the next thing he knew Laura slammed into Elkin knocking her to the ground away from Rodney.

"Mine," Laura hissed stalking the other woman as Elkin scrambled away.

Rodney ran over and grabbed Laura's arms before she could attack the doctor again, "Laura stop it," he told her holding her as she struggled, "Calm down."

She sagged back against him crying, Rodney found himself sinking to the floor as she seemed to become heavier.

"Make it stop," she screamed twisting against him, "Please Rodney help me."

Rodney turned to the doctor who was staring at them, "Sedate her."

"What?" Elkin asked, "I don't think that is the answer."

"Sedate her now," he yelled, "Do it."

Elkin grabbed a syringe and as Rodney held Laura, injected the sedative into her arm. Laura continued to struggle weakly for several minutes before her head dropped back against Rodney's chest. With Elkin's help Rodney stood up again and transferred the unconscious woman onto a bed. He gently stroked the fevered brow for a moment before he turned to the doctor standing behind him.

"I'll be back soon," he told Elkin before he turned and left the infirmary.

x

"Dial the Gate," Rodney ordered the tech at the controls the moment he entered the Control room, "I need to talk to Carson."

"Rodney?" Elizabeth appeared, "Where's Lieutenant Cadman?"

"She's in the infirmary sedated," he waved her away as the Gate opened and he touched his radio, "Carson."

"Yes Rodney I am extremely busy you know," the doctor's distinctive voice answered, "What's wrong?"

"Tell me you have something Carson," Rodney replied, "Because Cadman is losing what little control she had."

"I thought she was fine around you?" Carson said worry seeping into the professional tone.

"Not anymore," Rodney grimaced, "She just attacked Dr Elkin, we had to sedate her."

"Rodney I'm working as fast as I can," Carson told him, "Look, you have a connection to her because of this. According to Teyla it was this telepathic link that controlled the warriors, you have to try and use that to keep her calm Rodney."

"Carson…."

"Rodney," the doctor snapped, "I know this isn't your thing but you have to try. I'll be back as soon as I get something."

With that said Carson switched off his radio and the Gate shut down.

x

"I have an idea why she attacked me," Dr Elkin said as Elizabeth, John, Teyla and Rodney sat with her in Carson's office.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

Elkin couldn't stop the touch of amusement that filled her voice, "She's in heat."

"Excuse me?" John demanded seeing the look of shock fill Rodney's eyes.

"Teyla reminded me that the Felin'ee were cat-like creatures," Elkin continued, "I checked over all the data we have on them and it confirmed this. It also says that the females especially the warriors became very aggressive at this time which explains why she attacked me when I touched your shoulder Dr McKay."

Everyone turned to look at Rodney and Elizabeth finally managed to ask the question.

"Has she made any…advances towards you?" she tried but failed to keep the grin from her lips.

"A few times," Rodney replied before looking at them defensively, "I haven't done anything."

"She wouldn't be acting like this if he had," Elkin spoke up receiving a thankful look from Rodney; "I have an idea how to calm her other than the sedative. I believe I can synthesise something that will simulate the hormone release that…mating would produce."

"Do it," Elizabeth ordered.

"Hold on," John interrupted, "Why not just keep her sedated like Kusanagi?"

Elkin sighed, "It won't work. Lieutenant Cadman is still in distress even under sedation. I believe it has to do with the mental connection she has with Dr McKay."

"I knew you were going to drive the poor woman nuts," John grinned at his friend who glared back at him for a second before turning to Elkin.

"When are you going to do it?" Rodney demanded.

"As soon as the sedative wears off," Elkin replied, "Which shouldn't be more than an hour. I don't know how long it will last so I'll give you a supply so that wherever you are you can keep her calm."

Rodney nodded scrubbing his hand over his eyes, "Then I'm going for something to eat and a shower. I'll be back before she's awake."

* * *

Carson frowned as he tried to decipher the notes in front of him. Whoever had been doing this wasn't the greatest at writing down their theories Carson decided as he gave up and dropped his head onto the desk.

"Nothing?" Ronon asked from his spot against the wall.

"I am running in circles," Carson replied his voice muffled as he kept his forehead on the table, "I have no way to reverse what they did because I don't even understand what they did."

Ronon grabbed the thermos from the table beside him and poured Carson some coffee handing it to the exhausted man.

"You need to take a break," Ronon told him.

Carson took the mug gratefully, "I know I'm missing something and it's something so simple that…" he sighed again, "What do you know about this race?"

Ronon retook his position leaning against the wall, "They are legendary amongst my people. Children were told stories about the Felin'ee and even as adults we loved to hear of them."

Carson smiled leaning back in his chair to listen.

"The warriors kept the Wraith at bay for a long time," Ronon continued, "They were consummate warriors, strong, agile and graceful."

"What about the telepathic connection?" Carson asked. He had been so focussed on changing the women back he hadn't really focussed on what they were changing into.

"It is said that the greatest warriors were the females," Ronon told him, "And they were extremely vicious. It was decided that they needed controlled, it is said that the Ancestors helped them by creating a mental connection between the warrior and her mate. This succeeded in ensuring they only fought the Wraith."

Carson frowned, "I assume then that is possibly the problem Rodney has been talking about."

"Her mating instinct will more than likely be reaching a point she cannot ignore it," Ronon explained.

"Mating," Carson muttered, "Mating, mating, mating. That's it."

"What's it?" Ronon asked.

Carson clicked his fingers, "They're trying to recreate this race. Whoever did this needed test subjects that they could change. Their plan must have been to create the warriors, link telepathically with them before…"

"Mating," Ronon growled angrily.

Carson nodded disgust in his eyes, "Exactly."

x

"Are you sure Carson?" Elizabeth asked looking sick as John paced his fists clenched looking for something to punch.

"I wish I wasn't," Carson told her, "But it is the only explanation I have just now. How's Laura?"

"Dr Elkin is going to give her something to help," Elizabeth told him, "We're hoping this will calm her sufficiently."

"I believe that the connection Rodney and Laura had from their co-habitation of his body was what stopped the experiment," Carson told her, "Which gave us a chance to find them relatively unharmed."

"Unharmed," John repeated with a roll of his eyes.

"At least neither was raped Colonel," Carson snapped before his voice softened, "I think I need one of Rodney's staff to help work on the computers now. I want to see if they can find any kind of trace or pattern that could help me reverse this."

"Dr Zelenka would be the best choice," Elizabeth decided, "He's recovered from his accident and I don't want to send Rodney anywhere since Lieutenant Cadman has to go with him."

"Yeah," John agreed, "But I'm going with Zelenka."

Elizabeth turned to the military leader of Atlantis who folded his arms across his chest telling her silently that he was going whether she liked it or not.

"Go," Elizabeth sighed. "Carson, John and Radek will be there soon."

"Thanks," Carson said before he cut communication.

* * *

Rodney dried off his hair quickly leaving it sticking up in tufts before he pulled on a clean shirt and headed back to the infirmary. He sighed in relief that there were no yells coming along the corridor meaning Cadman was still unconscious. It wasn't that he didn't actually like her but being forced to be with her twenty-four seven again was not exactly conducive to either of their mental health.

"Dr McKay," Dr Elkin greeted him, "She is still unconscious but considering the dose I gave her she should be waking up soon."

He nodded, "Fine. I'll be over there and give you a call when she's conscious."

The doctor nodded and disappeared to do her work leaving Rodney to stand between the beds holding the two women. Miko was completely relaxed even in her unusual condition. The only indications there was something really wrong were the restraints and tail.

Laura on the other hand was shifting restlessly fighting against the sedative as the hormones or whatever it was coursed through her body. Rodney grabbed the seat over and sat down; he took Laura's outstretched hand resting his other onto her forehead.

"Come on Cadman," he whispered, "Fight this, you're strong you can get past this."

She moaned softly arching against the bed her hand gripping his even tighter. Rodney looked up when Elizabeth walked into the infirmary; he managed to get away from Laura and joined her.

"Carson has a theory," she told him, "Radek and John are going to join him," she cut him off, "I know you want to go with them but Rodney you need to stick with Lieutenant Cadman. She's your responsibility."

x

Laura felt like she was burning, felt like the air she was breathing was on fire and she needed relief. Opening her eyes she recognised the room she was in but her mind didn't give her its name. She sat up as the familiar scent reached her and her body reacted to him, looking round her eyes fell on Rodney as he stood talking to a woman. Anger filled her as the other woman touched her mate, Laura slid off the bed her tail wrapping around her waist as she stalked her prey. Laura felt a growl start deep in her throat stepping quietly to make sure she didn't give her enemy the chance to escape.

x

Rodney frowned at Elizabeth as ordered him to stay on Atlantis. She patted his arm sympathetically.

"They'll keep in touch Rodney," Elizabeth reminded him, "Don't worry."

Before he could answer Rodney heard a growl from behind him and turned just as Laura was about to attack Elizabeth. He grabbed Laura round her waist pulling her against him.

"Elizabeth get out of here," Rodney snapped as Laura struggled against him, she was about to break his grip on her but when Elizabeth disappeared she turned to him.

"Mine," Laura growled as she started to kiss his neck, her arms wrapping around his waist her tail wrapping around his leg.

Rodney waved over Elkin as he tried desperately to retain his focus as Laura's soft lips slid across his skin before she gently started to nip at his ear. The other woman arrived with the syringe and Rodney grabbed it, Carson had taught him how to do this when they first started going out through the Stargate. Rodney felt his own body react to Laura's ministrations and plunged the needle into her arm injecting the contents before she could get away from him.

Laura sagged against him gasping, "Rodney?"

He looked down at her questioningly, "You okay?"

"I think so," Laura frowned rubbing her hands across her face before she remembered what she'd done, "Is Dr Elkin alright? I attacked her."

"She's fine," Rodney assured her as he let her go and took a seat, "And you didn't get close enough to attack Elizabeth."

Laura stared at him horrified as he grinned at her, "I attacked the leader of the city?"

Rodney nodded the grin not moving.

"And I thought my day couldn't get any worse," she moaned into her hands.

Rodney shrugged as she started to pace, "I'm just glad you're not trying to jump me anymore."

Laura stopped pacing and turned to him, "That's your dream come true Rodney a woman who does actually want you."

He glared as she grinned at him and he sighed, "Should have left you sedated."

* * *

Ronon stood watching for Sheppard to arrive with the scientist, he thought it might be the strange one who stood up to McKay frequently. He could hear Carson puttering around behind him still working and frowned suddenly as he heard a noise. Spinning he froze finding Carson standing with a gun to his head, two scruffy men behind the doctor the second aiming at Ronon. The former Runner grimaced as he realised there was no way he could take out the two men without harming the doctor.

"You know about this," the man holding the gun at Carson's head said, his voice low and scratchy, "You can fix the problems."

"No," Ronon growled.

"He'll help or you both die," the second yelled.

"I'll help," Carson said instantly.

"Carson," Ronon snapped in warning.

Carson pinned Ronon with a sharp glare telling him not to interfere in this, "If you harm my friend then I won't but otherwise I'll help."

Ronon gave up his weapons and sat where they pointed, noting a smug look on Carson's face and as the doctor scratched his ear Ronon allowed himself a small smile, his radio was on. Sheppard had heard everything and this gave Carson time with the people who'd done this.

x

John swore as he overheard Ronon and Carson being taken hostage, he looked over at Zelenka who was frowning worriedly.

"We can't just burst in," John mused, "We have to give Carson some time."

Zelenka nodded, "Send in Cadman."

"What?"

"She is what they wanted," Zelenka reminded him, "We give them that. Let her beat them to a pulp."

John grinned amused, "Let's get back to Atlantis, Elizabeth will want to know what's going on and we can get some backup."

Zelenka nodded and when they were within sight of the Gate he dialled them back to the city.

"John," Elizabeth's voice came over the radio worry filling it, "What's wrong? Why are you back so soon?"

"We've got a problem," John replied, "Meet us in the briefing room and get Rodney and Cadman there too."

Once the Jumper was settled in its bay John and Zelenka headed up to the briefing room where they found Elizabeth and Rodney sitting while Laura paced her tail swinging wildly.

"John?" Elizabeth demanded,

"Our mystery guests made an appearance, they're holding Carson and Ronon hostage while making Carson help them work out why their experiment didn't go right," John replied in almost one breath.

"What?" Laura spun her eyes flashing.

"I've a feeling Carson's working with them to find out more," John explained hoping she'd not go off at them, "We need to give him some time."

"To do what?" Laura snapped moving towards him, "Do something to him?"

"Laura," Rodney caught her shoulder pulling her back.

She turned on him her eyes smouldering with anger, "Let me go."

"Not until you calm down so I know you're not going to attack anyone," Rodney replied keeping his hand on her arm.

Laura stared at him her tail coming up to wrap around his wrist before she turned to Elizabeth.

"I want to go," she said, "I want to be able to look the people who did this to me in the eye."

"I'm with her on this," Rodney added receiving a squeeze on his wrist, "Elizabeth, we need to get Carson out of there if we send in Cadman then she'll be able to distract them while we get the other two out of there."

Elizabeth glanced at John who nodded at her before she turned to them, "Alright. Be careful."

* * *

Laura frowned as she had to fix her uniform to accommodate the appendage they'd given her. Rodney was just at the other side of the room tapping away at his laptop as always with his back to her so she could change. She was quite amazed how they'd both adapted to their unusual situation which made her wonder about what would happen once they'd fixed this.

She and Rodney had never really got along, especially after some of the things she'd done while inhabiting his body and this was one of the reasons she found his acceptance and support through this so unusual but welcome.

"Are you ready yet?" he demanded forcing her out of her thoughts and back to remembering why they didn't get along that well.

"You try having a tail Rodney," she shot back; "It isn't easy to get dressed as it once was."

He moved to look at her, "Well if Carson…"

"Hey," she snapped as he turned making him look away again.

"If Carson finds out what he needs you'll be rid of it soon," Rodney finished his ears red from embarrassment.

Laura pulled on her pants sliding the tail through the opening she'd made before going over to him and settling her hand on his shoulder letting him know he could look.

"I want to thank you Rodney," she told him sincerely, "For everything."

Rodney shrugged, "Not like I could have done anything else."

"I'm trying to be nice Rodney," Laura frowned at him, "I shouldn't have bothered."

Without another word she marched out of the room leaving him to follow her.

x

"Okay," John said as he flew the Jumper back to the lab, "The plan is you two go in, Cadman they know you're one of their test subjects, get them away from Carson…"

"Then I kick their ass," Laura finished.

"Then we come in," John frowned at her, "We want them alive Cadman."

"You may," she growled shrugging off Rodney's calming hand, "I want them in little pieces."

John shrugged, "After we get everything we want from the Cadman then you can beat the crap out of them," he looked at his friend, "Rodney, you stick with Cadman and make sure she doesn't lose it."

Laura looked up at Rodney her lips twisted in an annoyed smirk, "Yes Rodney, stick close."

His blue eyes narrowed but he unusually stayed silent and just concentrated on the displays before him ignoring her for the moment. He turned to John when he felt his friend watching him.

"What?"

"Marriage problems?" John grinned at him making Rodney glare at him, "Maybe you should talk to Heightmeyer."

"Once we get Carson back," Rodney muttered, "We will no longer be joined at the hip which I am looking forward to. I want my room back."

John muffled a laugh before his concentration moved to landing the Jumper.

x

Carson felt elation as he went through the data they had on the changes they'd made to the two women. This meant he could more than likely fix it. He glanced over to where Ronon was standing not happy about having to stand by while the two men held guns on him and Carson. The doctor could hear the rescue mission coming through the radio and managed to nod to Ronon letting him know they'd be getting out of here soon.

"What's this?" the first man snapped grabbing the radio realising Carson had been communicating with the others.

Ronon was about to move as the gun was aimed at Carson again but before he could a voice sounded from the door.

"Let him go."

They all turned to find Laura standing in the doorway her eyes filled with anger. The two men stared at her in astonishment as Carson moved to join Ronon out of the way. She stepped forward slowly as the two men stared at her.

"It worked," the leader of the two grinned as he watched her walk towards him.

"Completely," Laura replied before striking.

The second man moved to help his colleague and was slammed against a wall by Laura before she returned her attention to the first. Soon both men were on the floor battered and bloody but Laura wasn't finished.

"John," Rodney called, "Get in here now."

Rodney moved to Laura grasping her arms and pulling her back to him.

"Let me go Rodney," she snarled at him.

"We have them," he reminded her, "We need to make sure Carson can fix this before you do any permanent damage to them."

She spun to look up at him, "I want to kill them," she growled at him.

Rodney glanced over to where John and his team were keeping their guns trained on the prisoners, "Try and stay calm Cadman."

"I can't," she cried, "I need…"

"Sir," one of the marines yelled interrupting her making them all turn to find their prisoners in convulsions.

Carson flew down beside them and sighed as they both became still. "Poison. They were obviously expecting something like this."

John sighed running his hand across his face, "Carson, did you learn anything?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes," he turned to Laura who was looking at him hopefully, "I think I can fix this."

* * *

Miko was confused as she woke up to see the infirmary and not her tent.

"Welcome back," Carson stood above her smiling.

"Dr Beckett?" she frowned, "What happened? How did I get here? Is everyone else alright?"

"You were abducted by some people who tried to change your DNA," Carson explained pulling a seat over to her, "You've been unconscious for several days but we have managed to reverse everything they did to you."

Miko nodded, "The others?"

"They're all safe," Carson smiled at her, "You'll feel better soon Dr Kusanagi and be back to work in no time."

Miko sighed with relief, closing her eyes for a second and when she opened them again she found her boss standing there.

"How're you feeling?" Rodney asked.

Miko felt a blush colour her cheeks, "I am well Dr McKay. Thank you for your concern."

"Well," Rodney stammered at the way she was smiling at him, "I'll leave you to get some rest."

Miko smiled at him as he left before closing her eyes again, she felt exhausted for some reason. Just as she was about to drop off an indignant voice reverberated through the room.

"Carson, get in here you son of a bitch."

x

Carson groaned as he heard Laura yell angrily, he had been waiting for this but still had no idea what to say that could make her feel any better.

"Carson," Laura snapped again.

With a grimace he headed to the bed she'd been in finding her waiting anger smouldering in her eyes.

"I see you're awake," he noted as he entered the curtained off area.

"I thought you were going to fix this?" Laura snapped, "I still have a tail."

"Laura," Carson tried to calm her, "You need to…"

"I need to what?" she cut him off, "Carson, you said you could fix this."

He sighed, "I'm sorry Laura."

"What about Miko?" Laura asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"She's…" Carson grimaced, "Normal again."

"Then why am I not?" Laura snapped.

"From what I can tell the sedation we used on Miko slowed down any changes in her system making it easy to reverse the patch," Carson explained, "However, you weren't sedated."

"You can't reverse this?" horror filled her voice.

Carson shook his head, "No. But I have stabilised your condition."

Laura closed her eyes for a second, "What does that mean Carson?"

The doctor sighed sitting down beside her, "It means you shouldn't have any more changes to you. Your human traits have come to the front…ah…your teeth have returned to normal and as you can tell you don't have to constantly stay in the same room as Rodney."

She glanced around the infirmary, "Where is he?"

"He's up in the control room," Carson replied with a hint of a smile, "See, there are some good things though we do have a feeling you still need to spend a certain amount of time around him."

Laura dropped her head into her hands, "Carson."

Carson rested his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug, "Listen to me Laura. I know you're upset and frustrated but I am not giving up on finding a way to change you back completely."

"Promise?"

Carson grinned at her, "Of course. I've already sent everything back to the SGC and you now have the best people in two galaxies working on the problem."

"Thanks Carson," she sighed.

x

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" Elizabeth asked as Laura and Carson entered the briefing room.

"I'm fine Ma'am," Laura answered as she took her seat watching as John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon joined them each taking their usual seats.

"Alright," Elizabeth started the meeting, "From what Carson has told me although Lieutenant Cadman's condition has been stabilised it is still necessary for her to be around Rodney for a certain amount of time. Considering the length of missions it's more than likely problems will arise."

"What's your suggestion?" John stated.

"I thought that was obvious," Elizabeth smiled, "I believe that the only solution we have is to add Lieutenant Cadman to your team John. Are there any objections?"

"You've forgotten one option," Ronon noted, "McKay could join her team."

Rodney turned to glare at the bigger man before realising Ronon was grinning at him.

"That isn't actually an option," Elizabeth replied amused, "So Lieutenant Cadman joining your team. Yes or no?"

"Of course," Teyla smiled.

Ronon nodded his agreement.

"It's the only option that's viable," Rodney shrugged.

John grinned and turned to Laura, "Welcome to the team Cadman."


End file.
